Tsuna's Adventures with Cross dressing
by GreyBookworm
Summary: A series of one shots involving Tsuna cross dress. "S-Shamal-san?" Tsuna called from the back of the room in front of the open closet. "What?" Shamal responded annoyed. "T-There aren't a-any b-b-boys uniforms in h-here." Tsuna told him. "Oh well, too bad for you. Like I said I don't treat men. I also never explicitly said that I had male uniforms. I only said that I had uniforms."


**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and I never will. It belongs to Akira Amano and anyone else who helped its development and publishing or whatever. Please welcome my first ever fanfiction. This story is not meant to insult any cross dressers, if I have I am truly sorry.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsuna's morning had started out like any other, being smack awake with a Leon hammer.

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried out in pain as he clutched his abused head. "Time to wake up Dame-Tsuna,

you'll be late to school." Reborn said in his squeaky high pitched voice.

"HIEEEEE!" was the response to Reborn's answer.

Tsuna was dressed and flying down the staircase in record time. Literally flying down the staircase Tsuna being the clumsy person that he is had tripped on the very first step coming down.

"Ow!" was the only sound he made. Too focused on getting to school to register the pain. Not wanting to be bitten to death by Namimori's demon prefect, Hibari Kyoya, for being late to school.

"Bye oka-san!" Tsuna screeched as he ran out the door a piece of toast with jam in hand.

"Bye Tsu-kun! Be safe!" Sawada Nana called out to him from the dinning room. Where Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta were eating a healthy hearty breakfast.

Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsuna's right and left hand men respectively, were waiting for him outside his house. It was routine for them to walk to school together. Unless Yamamoto had baseball practice early in the morning or Gokudera had to replenish his supply of dynamite. At least one of them would be there to walk with him.

"JYUUDAIME! GOOD MORNING!" was Gokudera's traditional morning greeting.

"Haha your so energetic in the morning Gokudera! Good morning Tsuna!" Takeshi said with a grin.

"Good morning Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!" Tsuna replied happily to his friends, then a sudden look of horror entered his eyes.

"HIIIEEEEE! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! HIBARI-SAN WILL BITE US TO DEATH!" He screeched out as he began to run down the street for the school. A "Wait for us Tsuna!" and a "Jyuudaime!" followed him close behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX At School XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A sigh left Tsuna's mouth as his head bumped down onto his desk. He was so tired, school hadn't even been that long it was only lunch time. Thank goodness school had been normal so far. So why did he feel like something was going to happen? He didn't feel like it was malicious, it just made his stomach queasy and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Like he wouldn't enjoy what would happen to him. Then again being the heir to the Vongola and having practically almost all the mafia out to get him, he supposed he wouldn't enjoy a lot of things in life.

"Tsuna-kun?" a voice brought him out of his musings. He turned his head towards the sound only to be met with the sight of a concerned looking Sasagawa Kyoko. His heart thumped in his chest almost instantly accompanied by a light pink blush adorning his cheeks. Standing before him was his crush.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna said, instantly alert and attentive to whatever she was going to say. Did we mention the blushing as well?

"You don't look so well, Tsuna-kun? Are you alright? If you aren't feeling well you should go to the nurse's office." Kyoko told him looking worried for his well being.

Tsuna's heart soared at the thought of Kyoko being concerned for him. Even noticing that he was feeling unwell. However who could not go to the nurse's office whatsoever. For one Reborn would kick him in the head and tell him that a Mafia boss does not skip out on classes, two Shamal was the nurse so he probably wouldn't even get treated more like thrown out, and finally it wasn't like he was ill his intuition was just acting up a little.

"I-I-I'm a-alright K-K-Kyoko-chan." Tsuna stuttered nervously while he reassured Kyoko that he was fine.

"Are you sure?" She persisted not fully convinced. Unconsciously using her pleading puppy eyes expression on Tsuna "I think you should still go. Or maybe go get a drink of water to help calm your nerves."

"I-I'll go r-right n-n-now. T-To get s-some water I mean." Tsuna said as he stumbled trying to get up from his desk and to the classroom door. He almost tripped over his own feet as he walked out. Only a few snickers followed the brunet as he made his way out of the classroom.

As soon as the classroom door closed Tsuna let out yet another sigh.

'_Really where are Gokudera and Yamamoto when you need them._' He thought, '_wait no. Maybe it was better that they weren't here. Gokudera would have tried to defend me when he didn't need to, and then he would be worried about me for the rest of the day. Yamamoto would have just laughed at Gokudera's frantic __outbursts__ and then he would have been worried about me too. What was I doing again? Oh yeah water.' _With that thought in mind Tsuna set off to find a water fountain.

**XXXXXXXXXXX In The Hallway XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsuna was wandering the hall when he found what he was searching for, a water fountain. Just there, all innocent. Tsuna felt something dreadful was going to happen and so looked around the hall for assassins or mafia. His head moving from side to side with the ease of one accustom to being tormented by others. However he found none. Deeming the coast as clear he strode up to the water fountain and pushed the button.

SPLASH

Wet. That was the first thought to register in Tsuna's mind after the shock and then cold. Tsuna was being soaked to the bone by the water fountain. The water wasn't coming out gently. No, it was gushing, spraying, and just soaking everything in it's general area. Needless to say our clumsy Tsuna didn't release the button until he was thoroughly wet. His hair his clothes, heck even his shoes were dripping wet. Tsuna just stared at the water fountain with one thought running through his head.

'_Even inanimate objects are out to make my life as miserable as possible._'

Tsuna just stood there for a moment in all his dripping wet glory, which really wasn't that great. Then he began to panic. Tsuna and panic could almost be best friends, they meet each other at least once a day. However panicky Tsuna was not a good thing; for him. it was amusing for the people around him to see. What a shame that he's all alone in a conveniently deserted hall way. Then again classes are in secession. The threat of being bitten to death by Hibari wasn't all that pleasing for students with their sanity intact.

"HHHHHIIIIIIIEEE!" yet again Tsuna had let out his infamous girly shriek.

What was he gonna do?! He didn't have any spare clothes and his gym clothes wouldn't work either. If he could get another uniform he'd be fine. The question was 'how was he gonna get it?'. He paused his panic to think about that. The front office came to mind instantly. He pushed the thought aside instantly there were to many people there. Then came the nurse's office. Shamal was an idiot and a pervert, but he had to be better than a room full of people! With his mind made up Tsuna tried to silently and secretly make his way towards the nurse's room. Note the word **tried**. Tsuna isn't exactly a silent or secret type of guy. He's the clumsy and cute one.

**XXXXXXXXXX The Nurse's Clinic XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Yes! I made it! Thank you Kami-sama, Buddha, whoever listened to me for once!' was Tsuna's thought as he opened the door to the nurse's office.

Really it was a wonder he even made it truly. He had to avoid the stray students wandering the halls and opening or closing doors. It's a miracle that he didn't run into anyone. Especially Hibari. Who knows what would have happen to him if he encountered Hibari. Maybe someone really was looking out for him.

"Shamal-san?" Tsuna called out cautiously from the doorway, ready to run at a moments notice.

"I don't treat men!" was the rude reply to his question.

"I-I'm not s-sick. I just n-need an s-spare u-u-uniform if you h-have one?" Tsuna said meekly, trying his best to hide from Shamal's sight of view.

"Why? I can't just hand out uniforms without a reason." the I-could-careless attitude that Shamal was replying to him with left Tsuna a little uneasy and a little relieved as well.

"T-There w-was an I-incident with a w-w-water fountain." Tsuna told him.

"What did it like attack you or something?" Shamal said boredly.

"Yes." Tsuna said with the utmost certainty.

"Geez, Decimo" Shamal finally got a good look at Tsuna as he moved into the room to prove his predicament. "You really don't have any luck do you?"

"I-It wasn't m-my fault." was the only thing Tsuna told him in response.

"Well, I guess you could look for a spare uniform if there is any in here. I don't really care." Shamal said still looking at Tsuna in surprise.

"T-Thank you S-Shamal-san."

Letting out a breath of relief Tsuna moved towards the closet for a towel and for the hopefully spare uniform that was there. Shamal just went back to doing what Shamal did best read his dirty magazines.

"S-Shamal-san?" Tsuna called from the back of the room in front of the open closet.

"What?" Shamal responded annoyed.

"T-There aren't a-any b-b-boys uniforms in h-here." Tsuna told him.

"Oh well, too bad for you. Like I said I don't treat men. I also never explicitly said that I had male uniforms. I only said that I **had **uniforms."

"I c-can't go a-around the s-school w-w-wearing a g-g-g-girls u-uniform!" Tsuna replied desperately.

"Sure you can. You just wear the uniform and go home. It's as simple as that."

"I-I c-can?" was the shaky reply "I-I mean h-how w-would I be able t-to get o-out of s-s-school

d-d-d-d-dressed as a g-g-g-girl? I w-would n-need a note to g-go h-home. A-Also I w-would be l-

Laughed at for d-dressing like a g-girl! I-I'm a-already d-dame Tsuna, t-this w-would only m-make it w-worse!"

"Look kid. I'll make a deal with you. If you wear the uniform and you look like an actual girl then I'll write a note for you. OK?"

"W-Why?"

"Because all the cuties are avoiding me and no girls have come to visit me all week. I'm desperate to see a girl. Only men have been coming to the clinic so far and I don't treat men. So, do we have a deal."

'_Shamal-san all the girls are avoiding you because your a pervert. If you don't realize that. Your more dense than I am._' Tsuna thought.

"S-Shamal-san?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I'll d-do it, b-but w-what if R-R-Reborn finds o-out? H-He'd n-never let m-me live it d-down."

"It's a risk that you'll just have to take. Now here is everything you would need to transform yourself into a girl. Clothes, wig, etc. The uniform I'm giving you has a long skirt and a baggy vest so you don't need any feminine undergarments."

'_Should I even be grateful to him for this? I mean I'm dressing up as a GIRL! I hope no one ever learns of this. __No wait why does Shamal even have this stuff. No I don't want to know.__'_

"T-Thanks I g-guess S-Shamal-san."

_**10 minutes later**_

"You know, you look good as a girl. If I didn't know beforehand that you were a boy I would totally hit on you." was Shamal's thoughtful musings.

All Tsuna gave Shamal was a blank look that hopefully conveyed his meaning of 'Are you kidding me?'

'_That's not really something I need to know. I just felt shivers go down my spine too.'_

There was Tsuna standing in the clinic. There was Tsuna dressed as a girl in the clinic. A very pretty girl truthfully. It must have been thanks to his slight and petite frame. Not to mention his big eyes and feminine looking face in general.

Tsuna was dressed in the Namimori female uniform. The long skirt Shamal provided him was tea length, his socks were knee length, the white shirt had a blue vest over it, and add a red bow around his neck and shoes as well. Tsuna really looked like a girl. The wig didn't help this thought either. It was blond and shoulder length. Shamal even had the nerve to put a frilly headband on top it. Why Shamal had a wig and shoes that fit him Tsuna and the world may never know.

"OK kid. Here's your note. It wrote it so that it doesn't say your name. Just that you ill and going home to rest. It also states that your excused from classes for the rest of the day. I really wish right now you were a real girl." He sighed.

'_Yeah, well I don't. I'm fine being my own gender thank you very much! I hope Reborn doesn't learn I did this. Then again it's Reborn! Of course he'll know! I can't back out now, I'm already in to__o__ deep!'_

"T-Thank you S-Shamal-san."

Armed with a note and disguised as a female Tsuna began to make his way towards the gate of Namimori Middle. There was no one in sight today was Tsuna's luck day. If only he knew what was going to happen.

'_Okay I only have to show this note to the office lady and then walk out the door. Then I'll be safe!'_

With that thought in mind Tsuna strode up to the lady behind the desk and politely waited for her attention.

When the receptionist noticed someone was waiting for her attention she flashed a smile and turned towards the person.

"Hello dear. What can I do for you?"

Tsuna only held out the paper to her. She snatched it up in moment and looked it over. While she was doing this Tsuna was in an internal panic mode.

'_What if she finds out I'm a guy. I'll be toast! I don't wanna be found out. If the entire school finds out I don't know what I'll do! I don't even know how Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto will react!'_

"Oh you poor dear." snapped Tsuna out of his thoughts to stare at the receptionist who was looking at him with pity.

"Don't worry about it I know how you feel."

'_Know how I feel what the heck is she talking about'_

"Having your menstrual period is really tough for some females. No need to feel bad about going home with some bad cramps. I'm sure it happens to everyone once in awhile."

'_Shamal I hate you.'_

"Do you have everything you need?" She asked nodding to a bag Tsuna was holding onto.

Tsuna gave a curt nod as a response.

Shamal gave him the bag to hold his wet clothing. They were wrapped in plastic so they didn't get the bag wet.

"Go home and get some rest. Relax, if you have one use a heating pad it really helps."

'_I will never live this down.'_

Tsuna left the building and headed for the gates, only to be stopped yet again. This time though the person in question wasn't as pleasant as the nice receptionist.

BAM!

There was a steel tonfa embedded into the wall next to his head. Tsuna stared at it in shock. This was one of the people he was avoiding. This person was at the top of the list of people he really didn't want to meet right now. Fate didn't like him did it? He lifted his gaze away from the tonfa to the dreaded person in question.

Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari stood there like a sentinel. Steel grey eyes pinned Tsuna to where he was with buring intensity. Hibari's black hair and coat swayed slightly in the breeze.

"Herbivore. Where are you going. School hasn't ended." the voice wasn't questioning him, nope. It was demanding him.

Tsuna shakily held out his note from Shamal to the demon prefect of Namimori Middle. Hoping that he wouldn't have to talk. With the receptionist he could have gotten away with it. With Hibari? No way. Pigs would sprout wings before he could fool Hibari. He could only hope that today was the day pigs sprouted wings.

Hibari stalked towards him and took hold of the paper. He glanced at it and then at the herbivore in front of him.

"Menstrual problems." Hibari stated looking at Tsuna in disguise for confirmation.

Tsuna nodded his head as quickly as he dared with the wig.

"Hn. Your free to go." Hibari declared as he handed back the note.

'_Wow. Even Hibari doesn't doubt the problem of menstrual problems. If Hibari is willing to let a girl go home with a problem like this I wonder just how bad it is for a real girl.'_

Tsuna thanked whoever he could think of in his head as he watched Hibari walk away from him. Tsuna walked out of the gates of Namimori Middle a grateful man.

**XXXXXXXXXX At The Sawada Household XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'_You know walking back home has probably been the eas__iest__ thing I've done in this disguise all day.'_

Tsuna finally reach his home, unlocked the door, and opened it.

"Mom I'm home!" He cautiously called out.

"Welcome back Tsu-kun!" Nana called from the kitchen "Ne, Tsu-kun isn't it a bit early for you to be back?"

"I wasn't feeling well. I'll be in my room if you need me. Where are the kids?"

"Oh they're at the park. I asked if they wanted me to come, but they said they were fine. I'm going to get them in a little while."

"Oh, okay."

With that and knowing that there was no one who could see him at the moment he speed up the stairs. He tripped on the last step, but he wouldn't be Tsuna if he didn't. Rushing to his bedroom he opened the door and shut if firmly.

"I actually made it." Tsuna said in disbelief out loud still staring at his bedroom door in awe.

"Welcome back cross dresser-Tsuna."

Tsuna turned his head around so fast he almost got whiplash. There sitting on his bed was his spartan tutor from hell. To make matters worse. He was smiling. A smiling reborn equals an in pain Tsuna.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna cried out.

'_I knew this was too good to be true! Why fate! Why would you give me false hope? Oh that's right you hate me!"_

"Good job dame-Tsuna."

"R-Reborn this isn't what t looks like I- wait what did you say?" Tsuna said in his shock.

"Every mafia boss needs to know how to disguise him/herself to the best of his/her abilities. I thought I would have to teach you myself, but you already seem to know how to do it quite well. You could do better though. We'll brush up on your technique."

"W-W-Wha I-I this I?" Tsuna tried to come up with an intelligent remark, the best he was doing was imitating a brain dead fish.

"Seems like your not all useless dame-Tsuna." Reborn said to the dazed boy as he smirked.

At that Tsuna did the only rational thing he could.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**XXXXXXXXXXX With Gokudera and Yamamoto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where's Jyuudaime?!" Gokudera practically screeched out loud as he look around to no avail for Tsuna.

"Maa maa Gokudera, I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he went home early." came Yamamoto's easy reply.

"Shut up baseball freak!" Gokudera shouted at him.

"Come on Gokudera. Lets look for him at his house if he's not there we can go looking for him. Okay?"

"... Fine."

"Besides I'm sure that baby would have come found us if Tsuna was in any real danger."

"I guess." Gokudera admitted grudgingly.

"Well let's go!" was Yamamoto's cheerful exclamation as the two guardians set off towards the Sawada household in search of one Sawada Tsunayoshi. Who was currently being lectured to about the usefulness that disguises offer courtesy of Reborn.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review, the author appreciates it very much. I thinking of doing a series of one shots with no real plot line. It depends on the reviews.**


End file.
